<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Mindset by KingchooRS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100501">A Different Mindset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingchooRS/pseuds/KingchooRS'>KingchooRS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cars (Pixar Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carla Veloso being a good sister figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingchooRS/pseuds/KingchooRS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Deleted scene from my Cars 2 rewrite that I reworked)<br/>Carla learns the truth behind Rip’s desire to claim a podium finish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carla Veloso and Rip Clutchgoneski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Different Mindset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end of the fifth race of the World Grand Prix. The cars were in China, racing on the Méiyǒu Fānyì race track. In a last minute fight for first, McQueen had stolen first and had taken the win from Francesco by just zero point three five seconds. Fourth place, at the time, Shu Todorki and fifth place, Carla Veloso, had finished in third and fourth, after a mistake made by rookie racer Rip Clutchgoneski. Rip had gone down another position and finished sixth when Miguel Camino overtook him and claimed fifth. The rookie in question was both frustrated and upset as he rolled into his pit box.</p><p>"Sixth place ain't too bad kid." His crew chief, Brian Gearlooski, told him with a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Third place was better." Rip snorted, filled by a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry guys, I let everycar down."</p><p>"No, you didn't." One of his pitties, Terrell Geartry, gently cupped his front bumper with her forks. "I guarantee that everycar bank home is still proud of you. Besides, it's too early to be throwing in the air wrench. You got a lot of races left so don't be beating yourself over it. You didn't win today but that shouldn't discourage you from what you're trying to achieve."</p><p>"Thanks." Rip gave a small smile as he glanced from each member of his crew.</p><p>"Tell you what, why don't you put on your road legal tires and we'll hit some of the popular pubs?"</p><p>"No thanks." Was all Rip said, his crew looking at him worried. "If it's alright with you, I'd rather be on my own tonight."</p><p>Brian nodded understandingly, trying his best to hide his worry. "Absolutely, you take all the time you need."</p><p>Rip flashed a small smile before he rolled into his pit room, the end race recap was playing on one of the TV screens.</p><p>"Talk about a finish. Lightning McQueen takes P1 here tonight with Francesco Bernoulli forced to take P2. That's not a happy face, is it boys?" </p><p>He turned his gaze away from the screen and to his right. On the toolbox next to him, was a picture of him and several cars from Wheelie, under a banner that read 'Good luck Rip at the World Grand Prix' with 'from all your friends and family' under it in small writing. </p><p>"I'm sorry guys." He sighed sadly. "So much for New Rearendia's first celebrity, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Mister Gearlooski," Came a voice. The voice belonged to Mexican racer, Memo Rojas. With him was Carla, Lewis, Shu, Jan and Vitaly. "We're having a small get together to celebrate McQueen's victory before we have to leave the next day. We were wondering if Rip wanted to come along."</p><p>Brian paused, glancing back into the garage. "Now may not be the best time. He's a little angry at himself."</p><p>"Rookies are always hard on themselves, give him an hour, he'll be ready to go again." Jan snorted. The others all rolled their eyes. "He’ll be back to winning form again-"</p><p>But Brian wasn't convinced. "He's not here to win." Brian quickly interrupted.</p><p>"What?" Was all that escaped the puzzled racers’ mouth as they tried to process what he just said.</p><p>"I won't say anything since it looks like he hadn't told you. But if you want to talk to him, be my guest. But please be kind to him." Brian whispered. "He's still very much angry at himself."</p><p>Carla nodded. "Why don't you guys invite the others?" She told them. “I’ll try and talk to him.” The others nodded and she drove cautiously into the box. </p><p>She saw Rip at the furthest wall from the entrance, looking down at his hood. "Hey kiddo," she said slowly. "We're going to have a small get together after the race to celebrate McQueen's win. You want to come along?"</p><p>"No." Rip muttered sadly. He shook his entire body and turned to face Carla. "I mean, no thanks. Miss Veloso. I just want to be on my own for awhile." He added, a bit louder this time.</p><p>"Of course, I understand. We'll um, see you in-" Carla paused when she saw the picture on the toolbox. "Good luck to our number one in the World Grand Prix."</p><p>Rip looked up and felt slightly embarrassed. "Oh yeah, that was something my friends and my mother put together for me." He laughed embarrassed.</p><p>"Seems like they're very proud of you." Carla replied, raising a party of her top eyelid as she turned to face him. "He changed his demeanor very quickly." She thought.</p><p>Rip laughed embarrassed again. "Yeah. You should have seen my mother." He began slowly through the small bits of laughter. "She kept telling how proud she was of me. She's personality waiting beside the phone, excited to hear from her number one star."</p><p>Carla laughed too, but that's when she noticed something. Rip was starting to open up and becoming more talkative. She decided to test the waters. </p><p>"And everyone else?" She asked, Rip slowly moving away from the wall.</p><p>"Yeah, they all were really. The next proudest was Mayor of Wheelie and the President of New Rearendia. And of course, Melissa."</p><p>"Melissa? I didn't know the rookie had a girlfriend." She teased.</p><p>"What? No, no. Are you kidding? She's my childhood best friend." Rip replied, looking more annoyed than embarrassed.</p><p>"Well, that's how it starts." Carla noticed Rip's entire demeanor had changed. Part of her wanted to see how long she could go with this, that's when she remembered the burning question in the other racers' minds. "There's just one thing I never understood. Why haven't I or the others ever heard of New Rearendia before?"</p><p>"I wouldn't be surprised, after the fall of the USSR, New Rearendia was the only part of it that became a new country. All the others were already existing. Because of that, it wasn't any map. Well, any map that was sold outside New Rearendia." He added with a small smile. "The sad past was, we had nothing we could do to improve it. No national language, no historic sites, no athletes."</p><p>"He's not here to win." That's when Carla realized something, because he was doing this for other cars and not for himself, his angry and frustration was different. He wasn't angry about losing, he was angry because he felt like he was letting every other car down. He was just trying to push himself to do better. That's when Carla realised something else. Rip never really talked about this to the others, it seemed to her that Rip was building all this up inside himself. He needed to let it all out and Carla knew this. "Wait, so you're not here to win a trophy?" She asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.</p><p>"Yeah. It's going great so far." Rip snorted. "He wasn't here for his own personal gain," She thought. "he was here for something far greater. He's more grounded than any of us." She thought.</p><p>"All I want to do," Rip said slowly, breaking through Carla's thoughts. "is to get a podium finish." He then looked up and met Carla in the eyes. "To get an interview. All I want is a chance, so I can tell everycar about my country, what's it like, it has to offer," He paused as he let out a soft sigh. "what it needs." </p><p>This is exactly what Carla wanted, Rip was opening up, letting all that built up anger out. And it looked like he wasn’t done yet. </p><p>"I may not have gotten one yet, and I probably won't get one in next week's race. Or the week after that. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try." Rip looked up again, meeting Carla's eyes. "It may take me three years but that's not going to stop me."</p><p>"Because every loss is pushing you forward?" Rip looked up in surprise. In all his ranting, he had forgotten what he was talking about. Secretly, he was beginning to feel a lot better and wished he let it all out earlier. He nodded slowly with a small soft “yeah.” escaping his lips.</p><p>Silence fell over the garage, neither race car said a work as they idled there. Rip was starting to calm down, Carla was quietly thinking, considering her next words careful. A small smile formed on her lips as she knew exactly what she wanted to say.</p><p>"You know, I was told that we'd have a rookie from a developing country with us, but all I see is a champion." Rip looked up at her, a confused expression on his face. </p><p>"You're right, you haven't gotten a podium finish yet but don't let that discourage you. Because that day might arrive sooner than expected." Carla knew Rip had heard this all before, or at least, she thinks. But she knows that he hadn't heard this from an experienced racer with a few wins and trophies under her name.</p><p>"Take it from me, I thought I would have never won a Le Motors race, and look at me now. I have a total of a hundred and six wins, sixteen of those were in a single season, and I won six trophies. But don't let the idea of eighteen other teaching champions put you off. Because one day, you'll beat all of us, with everycar cheering your name, including the rest of us. Well try and match your mother but she might put scream us." She added with a laugh. To her surprise, Rip did too. </p><p>Despite the small tears, he looked a lot better. "Thanks Miss Veloso, I needed that."</p><p>"Remember criança, if you ever want to talk, most of us will be here to listen."</p><p>"But I don't want to be putting all my problems on you guys." Rip quickly added. "I'm sure you guys have enough problems of you're own-"</p><p>"You're right again." She interrupted. "We do, but sometimes that's what being a good friend takes." Carla shrugged.</p><p>Rip's smile slowly grew, it was nice to be considered as a friend. Without even thinking, he rushed forward and wrapped his front tires around her front bumper. Carla was taken by surprise and went stiff.</p><p>"Thanks Carla." Rip whispered. Carla smiled and leaned her front bumper into the hug. They stayed like that for a few seconds before they separated.</p><p>"Feeling better?" Rip nodded, Carla thought it was great to see him smiling again. </p><p>"You know what, I think I might join you guys for that drink." Rip made a mental note to go drinking with his crew after next week's race. </p><p>"Ok, but you'll be getting that dilated stuff." Carla added quickly as she drove out of the garage and onto pit row.</p><p>"Dilated?" Rip spluttered. He stated at her, his mouth hanging open line a gaping fish, before his face morphed to the look of betrayal. "But I'm twenty one!"</p><p>"Sorry criança, but I don't want your mother getting onto me about how I gave you alcohol. I don’t think she’ll be too happy with me when you call her drunk."</p><p>"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Rip chuckled at this as he drove into the sunlight.</p><p>Carla giggled as she reversed out of the garage. "I'd rather not chance it. A mother always knows when something isn't right."</p><p>"Yeah, you're probably right." Rip and Carla both chuckled at this.</p><p>Carla stopped first and looked over at the laughing rookie. He was now a completely different car. "Come on, the others are waiting." She gestured.</p><p>Rip watched Carla drive off down pit row, before turning around to look at the photo one more time. He could remember them all cheering for him, his best friend and mother telling him how proud they were of him, the Mayor's and President's speeches. It made his smile grow. "I know you're all proud of me already, that's why I want to make you prouder." With a confident smile and sigh, he turned back around and raced down put row after Carla. The idea of getting a podium finish in next week's race was fresh in his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>